The specific aims of this study are to characterize the effects of small physio- logic elevations of insulin on glycerol release on hepatic glucose production, and on whole body glu disposal in DM, controls & normals; assess the action of very high physiologic elevations of ins on whole body protein turnover & glucose disposal; determine stability of CTG in expansion in DM gene in muscle over a 5- 10 yr period;analysis of CTG repeat size in muscle nuclei isolated from differen locations along the length of individual muscles in post-mortem tissue.